The use of wireless phones in automobiles has become widespread. A vehicle occupant may use a traditional wireless phone while in an automobile. A vehicle occupant may also use any one of a number of handsfree phone systems which have become available in recent years.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to detect usage of a wireless phone in an automobile.
Background information may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,262,657 and 7,646,312. Further background information may be found in U.S. Pub. Nos. 2007/0229234 and 2010/0197359. Further background information may be found in KR20000074382, WO2006070168, and WO2007135488.